


Peter Gets Jealous

by mountain_goats



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_goats/pseuds/mountain_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss is ruined when a mysterious package arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Feedback is welcome, but have mercy.

Peter had only been living with Wade for a month when the package arrived. He had been sleeping off the bruises he’d gotten from last night’s patrol when Wade came in, humming what seemed like way too happy of a tune for this hour. 

“Good morning, baby boy! I have breakfast waiting just for you!” 

Peter groaned and rolled away from the noise. “What time is it?” he mumbled from under his pillow. 

“It’s already 10:30, Petey-boy. Don’t tell me you don’t want to get up and have some of my famous cinnamon pancakes.” 

Peter grunted and shook his head, trying to recover that sweet, sweet fog of sleep. Wade sighed overdramatically and leaned down.

“Sorry, love, but you asked for it,” he whispered in the vicinity of Peter’s ear. Wade began to kiss him, softly. His rough lips tickled the delicate flesh and sent a shiver of pleasure through Peter. Peter attempted to push him away half-heartedly, but Wade’s skilled fingers found the sensitive areas between Peter’s ribs and began poking, just enough to tickle. 

Peter let out a short giggle and finally rolled over and opened his eyes. 

They met Wade’s and Peter drew him down into a kiss, brief but passionate. When he let go, they both gasped for air. Even though they had been together for almost three months, Wade still managed to take his breath away. He did not miss the fact that he seemed to have the same effect on Wade. 

Wade beamed. “Ready to get up now? The pancakes will be getting cold.”

“I suppose, but only for you. Saturdays are supposed to be my day to sleep in.” 

Peter gripped Wade’s warm hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of bed. He was led into the kitchen and gladly started in on a heaping plate of pancakes, complete with cream cheese frosting and five different kinds of fruit. 

Wade was making more pancakes, flipping them merrily while humming “Cake by the Ocean”, when the doorbell rang. Peter stood up to answer it, his face stuffed with food, but Wade trilled, “I’ll get it!” and raced to the door, his Spider-Man slippers squeaking on the tile. He opened the door, a grin on his face. Peter noticed his smile slip as a small manilla envelope was shoved at Wade. 

After sniffing it carefully, Wade opened the envelope and the unscarred portions of his marbled face went bone-white. He immediately shoved the contents back into the envelope--Peter didn’t see what they were--and strode to their bedroom. 

“Wade? Wade, what is it? Are you okay?” Peter called. There was no answer, and Peter rose to go after his partner. As he did, Wade stepped out. He was suited up in his Deadpool outfit, complete with guns and katanas. Peter furrowed his eyebrows. 

“How did you change so quickly?”  
“I did it between panels,” Deadpool answered, his voice missing the levity it normally exuded. 

Peter let that slide--Wade was always saying stuff Peter didn’t quite understand. Besides, his lover was obviously distressed by something. Wade hadn’t gone out on a job in almost a week. Peter had convinced him to do much less of the merc business, or at least to vet his jobs a little more carefully, so the fact that he was wearing the costume meant this was serious.

“Wade, what’s wrong?”

Deadpool stopped on his way to the door and pinched his brow. He looked back at Peter.

“They--they have my baby girl. And I’m going to get her back.”

Peter’s mind spun like he had vertigo. Baby girl? He thought he was Wade’s baby boy. Sure, he didn’t know everything about Wade’s past--he didn’t think Wade knew everything about Wade’s past--but he never felt like he needed to. He had always thought Wade was faithful to him. Perhaps he was talking about some past flame? But no, he wasn’t acting like this was an ex. That would have involved more jokes, less severity. 

Though he didn’t know what was going on, he knew that he wasn’t going to let Wade go alone to rescue some girl. Wade might get hurt, and there was no way Peter was going to let him engage in some sort of victory celebration with this “baby girl”, not without an explanation or invitation first. 

Not that he would accept.

“I’m going with you,” Peter declared. 

Peter could feel the weight of Deadpool’s eyes rolling, despite the mask. “Fine, but only because I don’t have time to argue. Get your suit on now. We gotta go.” He tapped his foot impatiently.

Peter got up silently and moved into the bedroom. By now, he was adept at pulling on the suit quickly and under pressure. He grimaced at the few small holes that were showing up--he really did need to get it fixed soon. He could just imagine Wade pulling at the holes to reveal some embarrassing body part at just the wrong moment--in front of cameras or in the thick of battle. 

He emerged, pulling his mask down over his face. 

“I’ll meet you outside,” he said. 

Deadpool nodded curtly and ran out the door. 

Less than a minute later, Peter saw his lover come out of their apartment building. He swooped down next to him. 

“Where are we going?”  
“Docks,” Deadpool grunted. 

“And who are we rescuing?”  
“Later. We need to be fast.”

Peter frowned. It had been at least two minutes since Deadpool had made any snarky comments or said more than four words, and it was worrying him. What worried him more, though, was this whole “baby girl” thing. Who was she? Why hadn’t she ever come up before? 

He sighed, pushing down his jealousy, and followed his lover. The mercenary picked a careful trail through the city, staying out of sight despite it being mid-morning. Peter followed suit, following on foot instead of in the sky. It was slower, but Deadpool obviously cared about stealth as well as speed. 

Deadpool hid as they reached the docks and a particularly ominous-looking warehouse. The vantage point was decent, and Peter could see several uncommonly-tough looking men walking around the building. 

“We need to take them out and get in the building without being seen. They’ll kill the hostages if they get even a whiff of officials, let alone supers. Embrace your inner Batman, Spidey.”

“My inner who?” Peter allowed himself to be momentarily distracted by Deadpool’s inanity. At least he was acting a little more like his usual self. “Never mind. I’ll distract them with my webs, you come in from behind and take them out?” 

Deadpool nodded. This was an old trick--something they had gotten to be quite good at as a battle pair. Their fighting styles were actually one of the first things that had clicked in their relationship, leading them onto bigger and better places as a couple. 

They sprung into action, attacking those at the back of the warehouse who were the most isolated and vulnerable. They were effective and efficient. Peter missed the hammy jokes from Deadpool that would help to break up the weight of the fighting. Peter was adept at making them too, of course, but just wasn’t in the mood. 

After the goons were eliminated, Peter swung himself and Deadpool up to the top of the warehouse. He noticed that Deadpool didn’t give him a subtle snuggle as they swung, his body instead felt professional and detached, as if they hadn’t kissed passionately only an hour ago. 

They went through a window that was, thankfully, open. Shattered glass does not exactly augment a stealth mission. From their vantage point among the rafters, Peter could see six children, no older that nine, sitting duct taped and frightened in a corner. None of them seemed to be hurt, just frightened.  
Wait, children? Where was Deadpool’s “baby girl”? Maybe she was hiding in the back or...? Peter put aside the thought for now and scanned the rest of the room.  
There were three men. One looked vaguely concerned and was messing with his radio, probably confused as to why none of his guards outside were answering. One was reading a cheap-looking romance novel with a picture of what looked like a barechested pirate on the front. The last man was looking at his phone, occasionally sparing an annoyed glance for the terrified children. All three of them had guns. 

Peter and Deadpool glanced at each other, an unspoken plan passing between them. Peter threw a web at Radio, pulling it forward so he veered into Cell Phone. As he was doing this, Deadpool dropped down easily from the height, ignoring what Peter was sure was a jamming of his knees. Deadpool ran forward, and punched Romance Book. Romance Book crumpled; apparently he wasn’t here for his fighting merits. 

Pulling out Romance Book’s gun, Deadpool ran over and helped Peter to disable the two other men. Peter noted that Deadpool wasn’t using his guns or katanas on these men, though he hadn’t hesitated to use his quieter weapons on the mooks outside. Peter supposed Deadpool wanted to spare the children the gorier parts of what he could do, though that seemed curiously out of character for him. 

“You take the kids outside and call the police. I’ll deal with these three,” Wade said, a fury a low simmer in his voice. 

Peter nodded and went to help the kids. As he lead them out of the warehouse into the early morning light, he heard Deadpool’s angry voice and the slap of fist on flesh. He led the children farther away, out of earshot. 

He was helping the last child, a pretty young girl with frizzy brown curls, to remove the duct tape when Deadpool came out, whistling to himself. It seemed like he was back to normal, his mission having been accomplished. But where was this “baby girl”? Peter’s jealousy and hurt boiled back up in him, powered by confusion. 

Police cars drove up in a procession, followed by cars filled with that Peter guessed were frantic parents. As adults flooded from the cars and embraced the rescued children, Deadpool ripped off his mask and kneeled next to the girl with frizzy curls. She looked up to him, her eyes brimming with adoration. 

“Dad! You came to rescue me!” she exclaimed. 

Wade pulled her into a hug. 

“Of course, baby girl. No one will ever hurt you. I’ll make sure of that.”

That’s when Peter understood. He felt like an idiot, and guilty for doubting Wade. But--a daughter? Who was her mother? Wade as a father was going to take a lot of processing power. And--did this make him some sort of step-father figure? Peter felt overwhelmed. 

When Wade and his daughter finally released each other from their hug, a tall woman who looked incredibly concerned rushed to the little girl. As she hugged her, she gave an appreciative smile towards Wade. The woman led the girl away. She smiled shyly and waved at Peter as she and the other cars left.

While he was giving his statement, Wade explained that when kidnapping children whose parents had a high income (but not high enough to command their own personal army of bodyguards) the kidnappers had failed to make the connection between “Wade Wilson” and “Deadpool.” Unluckily for them, Wade was a personal army all by himself, not to mention with the help of Spider-Man. After giving their statements to the police, the watch finally left, leaving Wade and Peter alone.

Wade turned to him, a grin on his face and his body relaxed. Peter jumped on him, his mask rolled up, giving him passionate, aggressive kisses. Wade returned the kisses, his hands placing and holding Peter onto him. When they finally broke, Peter looked into his eyes. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” 

Wade looked vaguely embarrassed. “I...guess we do. I should have told you about Ellie sooner, but it’s a long and complicated story. Not that anything with me is simple. Why the sudden passion? I love a good after-battle celebratory make out as much as the next guy, but…”

Peter felt his cheeks flush, and was grateful they were hidden by his mask. He could not believe his own past assumptions about Wade’s “baby girl”. He did know that he could never let Wade know or else he would never, ever hear the end of it. 

He shrugged, and slipped his gloved hand into Wade’s own. They walked off into the hot afternoon day, blissfully in love.


End file.
